


Cookies Are Magic

by SleeplessInGeneral



Series: What About Your Camp Spirit? [7]
Category: Dead of Summer (TV)
Genre: Cookies solve everything, Grey's Anatomy season 11 spoilers, lots and lots of oc presence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessInGeneral/pseuds/SleeplessInGeneral
Summary: Finding friends in a private school is tough. Especially if your dad is constantly in and out of surgery. So when cookies bring you closer to people, it's your lucky day.Same goes for dealing with friends who are overly obsessed with a TV show and mad at you for shoving their obsession in their faces all the damn time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is truly random. Unlike the other stories, who mostly have a point. This was kind of just me feeling a story about a Drew/Bea bonding over whatever, which ended up being cookies and Grey's Anatomy. You don't have to take this story seriously, but it's a nice break from me trying to write psycho!Amy all the time, so that.

"Here. Have a cookie."

The small, dark-haired girl sat in front of Andrea, opening up a Tupperware container full of cookies. She pushed the container towards Andrea.

"Thanks… Umm…"

"Beatrice." The other girl smiled. Andrea remembered her from class, but only vaguely. He didn't know anyone from his class. Only the names. "It's okay if you don't remember it. Most people don't call me that."

"No, it's not it. I… I know your name is Beatrice."

"So what is it? And please have a cookie."

Andrea took the cookie with the most chocolate chips, hoping it will cheer him up. "I really wasn't prepared for anyone talking to me."

"I didn't expect to approach anyone either, I'm not usually one to do that, but you looked down and I guess cookies are sort of magical."

"Yeah, they probably are."

Andrea felt really stupid, not talking to Beatrice more than he probably should have. She was that girl in the front row who always raised her hand. He should have talked to her sooner than this.

"So, how are you, Andrea?" He cringed a bit inside. "Is something wrong?"

"I… I prefer Andy. If you don't mind."

"I totally don't mind. I prefer Bea, actually. Everyone calls me that." She smiled at him again. "So, how are you?"

"I want to say fine just to be polite but I'm not really." He played with his cookie. "My dad's got a CT very soon and I'm really worried."

"Oh." Bea looked a bit disappointed. "Well, here's me hoping your dad is all right."

"Thanks."

They spent a few moments in silence before Bea spoke again. "May I ask what kind of CT?"

"Cardiac. Why? Is it that interesting?"

"Oh. Never mind."

"What?"

"My dad's a neurosurgeon. Dr. Phil Avery, ever heard of him?" Andrea nodded. "So if it was a MRI I would've asked my dad to take care of it. I guess I got them mixed up."

"Isn't MRI a type of CT?"

"Not exactly. I think it is, but there are some differences so I'm not sure. I'll ask my dad."

They set off on a conversation about medical procedures. There was a lot to talk about. Having spent a lot of time in cardiothoracic, Andrea knew a lot about cardiology, and Bea knew a lot about neurology from being curious and having a neurosurgeon dad. They talked about catheterization and brain injury and everything in between, changing the topic in the middle of the conversation to Grey's Anatomy and Isaiah Washington and Kate Walsh's departure from the show.

"I know I'm not supposed to watch it," Andrea told Bea. "But on days when my mom doesn't catch us, my dad and I can watch a good half a season in one sitting."

"My mom thinks my dad is exaggerating when he says we have to watch this show." Bea twirled her hair. "I watch it because why not, but my mom –"

"It's an adult show, you're ten years old, this isn't for you," Andrea said and rolled his eyes, trying to imitate his mother.

"Yes! That exactly. You get me?"

"Of course I get you." He took another cookie. "My mom also doesn't approve of me reading Harry Potter."

"Why wouldn't she approve of you reading that?"

"Again, I don't know! But I have the whole series. She can't stop me from reading them, but she doesn't approve of them. It's weird."

"I'm a bit mad at Rowling, to be honest with you. I think she was absolutely –"

The bell rang and kids went out of the cafeteria. Andrea took his bag and got up, Bea right after him. She had to run a bit to catch up to him.

"So, I was saying," she started again.

"Why are you following me?"

"To class. We have math now, remember?"

"Yeah, but if someone sees you talking to me –"

"It's alright, Andy. I can take a little rejection. I think popularity is overrated anyway." She hugged him quickly. "So, as I was saying, I think Rowling dealt with Dumbledore's identity terribly."

"Why, what happened to Dumbledore?"

"He's gay. But she revealed it in a bad way." She put her bag on her desk. "She says it's because she wanted to make a statement, but I think it would have been better if she said it in the books and not after the series was over."

"Can we continue this after class?" Bea nodded, and Andrea went to his seat at the back of the class. And then Bea quickly ran up to him and shoved a note in his hand before running back to her own seat, hoping their teacher will not catch her.

'I think you should have my phone number. So, here it is. Just for the sake of you having it!'

The number was scribbled in messy figures on the bottom, and Andrea smiled. He now had a friend that was not a relative.

Okay, well, Jessie was not his relative either. But she didn't count. They met through camp. Bea, on the other hand, was a girl from his school who lived in his area and was willing to be his friend. And that was nice.

* * *

 

"I can't believe he died."

"Well, it's Shonda's only option when it comes to getting characters out of the show when their actors leave, so we should've expected it."

"But poor Meredith! And poor kids!"

"Bea, stop it. It's a TV show."

"What'chu doin'?" Jake called as he sat down next to Bea in their booth.

"Shepherd died," Bea said shortly and glared at Drew in warning.

"I asked what'chu doin', not what's up."

"Shepherd died, Jake. Can't you be sympathetic?"

"Bea, it's a TV show."

"Thank you!"

"Andrea, shush. And Jake, when you cried over that hologram Rose episode or whatever, did we tell you it was just a TV show?" When Jake failed to answer, Bea wiped her eyes and huffed. "Exactly. We didn't."

There was a moment of stressful silence. And then Jake cleared his throat. "Are Jessie and Chloe not making it today?"

"You can text them."

"Remember when we went to that party at the Metro last week on Bea's birthday?" Both Bea and Jake nodded. "Well, things happened…"

"Don't you want to tell this to Jessie and Chloe too?" Jake asked.

"They know already. I told Jessie when we left, and Chloe overheard a phone conversation I had with Kathy."

"This makes no sense. Why would you tell Jessie without telling the whole group?"

"Because I can't explain it without coming off as a jerk, okay? So I almost hooked up with a guy. And he asked me for my name, so I gave him my name."

"And how is that crazy news?" Jake asked, looking at Drew weirdly.

"I said –"

"Drew!" Chloe jump-slid into the seat next to Drew, squeezing him hard. "So I just met the kids Kathy is going to adopt –"

"Drew?"

"That was what I was going to tell you. My name is Drew."

"Wait, you didn't tell them yet?" Chloe looked worried. "I thought you were going to."

"I only told Jessie because she was with me at the party, which meant she heard it. You overheard my conversation with Kathy about that. And I was going to tell them, but you ruined it. Good job, Chlo."

"Sibling hatred aside," Jake said as he leaned in. "Drew?"

"Yes, I just told you that."

"Does Martin know?"

"…No. Only you. And Kathy."

Bea started smiling through her tears, hiccupping as she was about to speak. Which was when Chloe saw the tears. "What happened to your face, Avery?"

"Shepherd died," Drew said before Bea could answer.

"I can't believe you two are still watching this show. Didn't Bea have the same exact reaction when Cristina left?" Then Bea went back to crying and Chloe groaned. "Just don't say I have the same reactions! I never have the same reactions!"

"For some odd reason, you never do," Jake noted. "So, should we order our drinks?"

"If Jessie won't be joining us."

"She won't. She told me she won't. Let's order drinks."

"I still can't believe he died."

"Beatrice! Stop it."

* * *

 

_Wednesday, May 20 th_

22:38

You: Stop making such a big deal out of it!

Jake the Dog: You should've told us earlier! Do you even know how many things I have to change now?! How many contacts?!

Marceline: Just one, Jake.

But it isn't fair!

You should've told us earlier.

Lady Rainicorn (Braces): Am I missing something?

Jake the Dog: YOU TOO

Lady Rainicorn (Braces): ME TOO WHAT

Princess Bubblegum: They're blaming us on not telling them Drew changed his name.

You: Dr. Shepherd died.

Marceline: Oh my god Drew

Stop it

STAHP IT

You: You deserve it.

Lady Rainicorn (Braces): Why spoil this to me?! I was going to binge the whole season next week!

Jake the Dog: It's not a spoiler if it happens every season

Princess Bubblegum: Et tu, Jessica?

Marceline: This conversation is getting out of hand.

Let's go back to our original subject.

Drew, why didn't you tell us right away?

You: I was going to tell you today. Last week was his birthda

y

dammit

I would've told you today if Chloe didn't pretty much ruin it.

Lady Rainicorn (Braces): This is one conversation I feel great not being an active part of.

Marceline: No cookies for you!

And Drew too.

You: Why me too?

Marceline: Because he's dead. That's why.

You: But aren't cookies magic?

**Author's Note:**

> I am definitely going to start watching GA as soon as this is posted (and if you're reading this, it means I started watching GA). And by that I mean as a show, because watching spare episodes with my mom and catching Izzie going through brain surgery was kind of disturbing for me when I was younger. And I still remember, very graphically, the pencil that was sticking out of that guy's eye. And not watching it as a series is more disturbing than it really is supposed to be, I think.
> 
> I felt like I had to show Bea and Jake a bit more after My Name Is Drew, because I didn't do them justice and they're really cool, Jake even ends up helping Joel make his documentary, and this doesn't really cut it so they will all make future appearances. So be ready for that.


End file.
